She Knew
by Zero Skye
Summary: Pepper knew that they where meant to be. Jane/Dragon


Pepper knew it was a matter of time before they understood each other's feelings.

Pepper wasn't as dim witted as people thought. She she was a bit on the slow side and didn't quiet understand most matter's outside of the kitchen or the kingdom but she knew she was right about love, always has been.

She knew ever since the day her and Rake's eye's meet at the tender age of six that they where meant to be together. Just like how she knew both Gunther and Jester where in love with Jane, but not madly in love. Not like her Rake with herself.

Or with Dragon and Jane.

When they told everyone, everyone had shocked reaction's. Everyone but her. She wasn't blind, the way Dragon held Jane in his claw's with care and love, the way Jane would always make sure there was enough food for him to eat even going so far as to personally plant food for him. They where in love.

Dragon was the rock Jane needed. He knew she could, and did, become a knight from day one. He didn't made fun of her like the rest. He picked her up when she fell down and brushed her off before he would tell her to hit them where it hurts. He would sit back and watch Jane work herself to near death but he would never let her work until death itself showed, he wouldn't allow it.

He knew how to relax and have fun, he pulled Jane away when she worked to much, or when she just needed a break. When something was so serious he just had to grab her and take to the sky so she would let up. And he protected her, oh lord did he protect her. He didn't want to hurt humans but humans where damned when Jane was the one they where after. Pepper wasn't there but the stories of how Dragon ripped apart anyone who dared pointed a sword at Jane where far and wide.

And just like how Dragon meant so much to Jane, Jane meant so much to Dragon. She was the one who told him that they where other dragon's out there. She never lied about it, never snickered just told him like it was the truth like nothing else mattered. She would hold him close when the people calling him a 'beast' or 'monster' got to be to much to bear. Jane become a monster herself snarling at anyone who dared called the thing she loved more then life itself a monster.

She was the one who was able to hold Dragon back with a simple word or touch when he was so angry everyone was sure he would destroy the castle. Likewise she was also the only one who didn't put up with his pranks and made him say 'sorry' when he became to much for other people to handle.

They, simply put, where perfect for each other.

Of course not everyone thought that. For the longest time Gunther thought that it was a phase, that Jane would stop loving Dragon and grow to love him. He would flirt with her, shower her with gift's she didn't want at all and try to show what being with him would be better. It took a near beating from Dragon himself and a few slashes of Jane's sword to know that they weren't breaking up anytime soon.

But it was okay though, he actually found love in the village on duty. An inn keeper by the name of Rosemary, a pretty blond with brown eyes. Gunther was so in love and a hopeless romantic. It was okay though since it seemed that Rosemary rather liked that sort of thing.

Jane's mother stopped talking to her. The fact her only child, a daughter at that, was a full knight was a heavy blow. The fact that she was in love with a dragon and not a human hit even harder and she simply now wanted nothing to do with her daughter. Jane was fine with it since ever since becoming a knight her mother has done nothing but put her down.

Jane's father was torn between the woman he loved and the daughter he loved. His spent most day's with his wife, every once in a while talking to Jane when his wife wasn't around. Jane was sad at that but understood fully. If she had to choose between Dragon and anyone else she would always choose Dragon.

Pepper, Rake, Smithy took it fine and the Prince and Princess where too young to understand at the time. The King and Queen where unsure but whatever kept one of their best knight's happy, and her dragon, was fine by them.

Jester, shocking most people, was fully against it. He swore that he was madly, truly, deeply in love with Jane. But Pepper knew better, knew that deep down inside even Jester knew he didn't really love Jane. He was fine with not having Gunther get Jane but he was being petty, if he couldn't have Jane then he was against it, even more so if it was Dragon. Gunther choose that time to remind him he had gypsy blood in him and that they "did stuff with animal's all the time, you fool."

Red faced Jester left. He simply pack his things up and left the kingdom, there was news of him time to time. Saying he found some gypsies and was part of there group. Rumor had it he married a red headed woman. No one in the castle bothered to check these rumor's out.

The kingdom was in half, half didn't care, it was after all the same knight and dragon who protected them countless times. Other's thought it was the work of the devil, but couldn't counter that the 'work of the devil' saved their lives many times over in different battle's.

One day a thief broke into the castle and took the princess hostage. Dragon saved her within seconds, killing the man who was going to kill the Princess who thought of Jane as a sister.

"Anything you want, anything at all, is yours.", the aged King said as he hugged his not so little girl once more.

"Anything?" Dragon asked a look on his face.

"Anything at all." the King repeated.

Dragon took a glance at Jane and at that second Pepper had an idea of what was going to happen. "I want to marry Jane."

The room was dead quite and the King thought it over, he nodded his head, "It shall be done, just tell me when."

Jane ran up to Dragon hugging him tightly and kissing his giant nose over and over between 'thank you's', and 'I love you's'.

The wedding was a week later, in the castle garden's. It was small, only close friends and family. Much to Jane's surprise her mother came and started crying about how her baby was going to be a wife. Her father was proud. Pepper spent the whole night baking, cooking, and boiling food. She was also the maid of honor, which was good luck since being the maid of honor meant a wedding for her was soon as well. The Princess was the flower girl who was throwing a mix of lily and rose petal's in the air, a blend Rake picked by hand to make sure it was only the best.

Smithy made the ring Jane was going to wear, a simple gold bland. He also made a ring that would fit Dragon's claw, as well as Jane's waist for that matter, it was also made of gold. The King and Queen over looked the wedding and gave them their blessing's when the said their vow's.

The next day everything went back to normal, but sometimes Pepper saw Jane looking down at her finger with a silly smile.

Yep, Jane and Dragon where madly in love. She knew it all along.


End file.
